Eclare - All In
by LadyGoldsworthy
Summary: Just another Eli and Clare pregnancy tale. I would love to here your thoughts on where you want to see in go from here! Will be adding the next chapter soon xx
1. Introduction

**** Note: There is no set time in which this story takes place therefore it may not match up with the shows storyline. Also I own no rights to the Degrassi franchise! I am however a massive fan. Hope you enjoy my escape xoxo****

As I looked in the mirror I couldn't help but laugh, I had been crying for over an hour leaving my eyes red and puffy, my hair in a tangled mess and what was left of my make-up streamed down my face. I was the least desirable thing I had ever seen. Shit, if only Eli had thought this. If only I had just kept my purity ring sitting tightly around my finger. If only the little piece of plastic in my hands had shown me anything but a plus sign. If only this could all just go away… I threw the pregnancy test into my big before covering it with scrunched up paper and started getting ready for school.

As I walked through the school hallway I felt as though everyone was staring at me. I must be going crazy; it's not like I'm showing? The test might be wrong. I began turning the corner when I saw Eli standing at my locker, he would know something was up… What am I going to say?

"Hey beautiful," said Eli as he stepped forward to kiss me.

I turned my head so he kissed my cheek, "Hey"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I am just really tired…"

"Clare," he said as he tilted my chin so I was looking into his eyes "Have you been crying"

"No, I just didn't sleep much."

"Clare you can't lie to me what's wrong?"

"Really Eli, it's nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

With this he grabbed my hand and led me to an empty classroom.

"Did you just lock us in here?"

"Yes, yes I did," he said before pulling his perfectly lopsided smirk.

"Why?"

"We said we were all in. Now spill miss Edwards."

"I can't" I replied turning away.

"Clare please, you're scaring me" his voice was now soft and warm.

"I, I took a pregnancy test and it was positive" I replied sounding as if each word was cutting my throat on it's way up. After seeing his face go blank I continued. "It was one test it could be wrong, I will go to a doctor and I'm sure it will be fine."

After what seemed like forever began to speak, "I will go with you." He stated sounding stern.

"Eli you don't need to do that"

"Clare if you are pregnant I want to know!" he said getting out his Iphone.

"What are you doing?" I responded.

"Finding you a doctor and booking an appointment. Clare whatever happens I'm here for you." He replied in a voice that sounded as scared as it did sincere.

I pulled him close to me "I love you."

"I love you to," he replied as the bell for class rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**** Note: There is no set time in which this story takes place therefore it may not match up with the shows storyline. Also I own no rights to the Degrassi franchise! I am however a massive fan. Hope you enjoy my escape xoxo****

"There you are." Eli said as he walked towards me after last period finished. He pulled me into an embrace before whispering "I have booked an appointment at a Family Clinic at 4, I thought I could drive you there now?"

"Now… like right this second now?"

"Clare we have to know this is important!"

"You think I don't realise that?" I said as tears started to slowly stream down my face.

"I'm sorry this is not something I am used to…" He said with his smirk making a much-desired reappearance. With that he took my hand and walked me to his car.

* * *

As we drove to the clinic neither of us made eye contact. The silence being scarier than the fact that my life, perfect Clare Edwards' life had stared to become an episode of Teen Mom. Finally breaking the tension Eli put his hand on my knee and started rubbing my leg. "You know we are going to be ok right?"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Clare, I knew from the start that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I wanted to grow old with you, I wanted to raise a family with you. If that happens to start a few years earlier, well it isn't ideal but it isn't the worst thing."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek "So you aren't thinking we should get an abortion?"

"I thought you wouldn't even consider that, I mean your religion?"

I chuckled, "you mean the one that says no sex until marriage? But you're right I don't agree with it I just thought it would be what you would want…"

"I never want you to change who you are for me. If there is a little Goldsworthy inside of you, I will do everything to give the two of you the best life possible."

After this the silence returned but it was nowhere near as painful as before.

* * *

As we sat in the overly white waiting room that smelt like a mixture of disinfectant and vomit my knees began to shake. "I can't do this," I murmured, "please just take me home"

"Clare Edwards" A young female nurse called out.

It was too late. Eli grabbed my hand and followed the nurse through to a small room. "This is Dr Ford, he will be conducting your ultrasound." And with that she left shutting the door behind her, leaving me feeling more claustrophobic than ever.

"Hi Clare, just lie down there and pull up your top for me." He said before turning to Eli "Feel free to stand next to her or sit in the chair their."

Eli stayed holding my hand; I squeezed his hand tightly as the doctor squeezed to cool gel onto my skin. "How far along do you believe you are Clare?" Dr Ford asked in a more clinical tone. I began calculating the dates in my head for the hundredth time, "seven weeks" I said warily.

"And you appear to be dead on," replied Dr Ford. "See this here," he said pointing to what looked like a small bean-shaped speck on the screen, "that is your child. Do you want a picture of this?"

"Definitely," replied Eli. He was now squeezing my hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**** Note: There is no set time in which this story takes place therefore it may not match up with the shows storyline. Also I own no rights to the Degrassi franchise! I am however a massive fan. Hope you enjoy my escape xoxo****

As we walked into Eli's house his mom came to greet us. "Clare! Eli didn't say you were coming over," she stated pulling me into a hug, "will you be here for dinner? I can order pizza?"

"That sounds lovely CeCe." I replied softly.

"CeCe, Clare and I will just be in my room, we need to work on the final script of the school play."

"That's fine, have fun." She replied as she winked at Eli. I loved the fact that his parents were so easy going but I wasn't quite used to it yet and thinking about what they were thinking… still made me uneasy.

As I sat down on his bed Eli shut the door. Not in the cheeky way I was used but in a serious and quiet manor, making the knots in my stomach turn even tighter. He laid down beside me and wrapped his fingers between mine. I placed my head on his chest hearing his fluttering heartbeat, the most comforting sound in the world. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, my mom is going to kill me and can you imagine Jake's reaction?"

"Hmm my parents will understand… and you can live here, can you imagine getting to lay down next to each over every night?"

I chucked, "in-between getting up to look after a crying baby."

"Our crying baby," He said before kissing me. "We should tell them tonight."

"And after we can tell my parents, then at least I can move out when they start yelling at me…"

"It will be ok." He reassured me sounding a lot less confident than before.

* * *

"FOOD'S HERE!" Bullfrog yelled. As we got up I looked at Eli "We can do this…"

"I know."

As we made our way into the kitchen, CeCe smiled, "You can take it back to your room if you want?"

"Actually mom there is something that Clare and I want to talk to you both about"

Bullfrog looked me up and down looking puzzled, "What is it?" He said warily.

As we sat across from them at the table Eli squeezed my knee. "Um Clare and I are expecting a child." Just hearing those words, it sounded amazing, I had found my soul mate and we were having a child, but Eli's parents face brought me back to reality. They looked as if someone had punched them in the stomach but they were trying to keep in the pain. Then unexpectedly Bullfrog let out a proud laugh, "Well he is a Goldsworthy!" CeCe looked at him with a disgusted look and instinctively I did as well, how in the world did he find this funny?

"What?" he looked at us defensively, "Am I happy about this no, Am I angry at you yes, and am I worried for you of course. You have changed your lives forever but me saying this now won't change anything at all."

"Bullfrog is right," added CeCe, "of course we will support you… Clare you can move in and we can change the spare bedroom into the nursery and Eli can get a part time job to help cover costs." I began crying for what felt like the millionth time that day, "thank you so much." Eli squeezed my leg even tighter, "now we just have to tell Clare's mom."


	4. Chapter 4

**** Note: There is no set time in which this story takes place therefore it may not match up with the shows storyline. Also I own no rights to the Degrassi franchise! I am however a massive fan. Hope you enjoy my escape xoxo****

As we walked into my house I saw my mom already sitting down at the table. I had called her in advance to tell her we needed to talk and it looked as though she hadn't taken a breath since the time I had hung up. Jake and Glen barely glanced at Eli and I as we walked past, they were deeply engrossed in whatever action film was playing on the TV and the fact that I only had to talk to my mom comforted me slightly. I now love having Jake and Glen in the family but they are still relatively new and for my sanity and Eli's safety them sitting out was probably best.

As we reached the table Eli didn't leave my side. I sat down and started to feel I my throat close up. Seeing the blank, glazed expression I was giving my mother Eli began to talk. "Mrs Martin, before we start I would like so tell you that I love your daughter very much, I intend to spend the rest of my life with her. She makes me feel whole and I am under the impression that for her I am the same." Before I could smile at what Eli had just said my mom's eyes darted from Eli to me and back again. "What in the world have you done?" she asked breathing heavily. Before Eli could open his mouth I replied, "mom I'm pregnant." Not eloquently like Eli had done, but straight, to the point, direct, the words sounding almost harsh as they filled the air around us. My mother looked down at the finger on which my purity ring used to sit. "Get out," she said sternly, tears now falling down her face. "Mom I'm sor…"

"I said GET OUT" She raised her voice slightly but still did not look up. I began to run to my room, hearing Eli's footsteps walking close behind. As we reached my room we began to pack. We quickly started cramming my clothes and school supplies into what bags I could fine. As soon as the last bag was closed I stormed out of the house and didn't look back until I got into Eli's car.

"I have no tears left," I whispered.

"I know."

"Eli it's ruined, my life it's ruined."

"We are alive, we are well, we are together and as you Christians would say we are blessed." He ran his hand across my stomach. I had nothing to say so I rested my head on his shoulder and he began to drive back towards his home.

**AN – I feel like at the at the moment it is a too sappy (what can I say I love a good romance) however in the next chapter I am planning on a tad of your classic eclare drama brought on by a scene from Eli's pov & yes this will feature Adam… Please feel free to write what you would like to see xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**** Note: There is no set time in which this story takes place therefore it may not match up with the shows storyline. Also I own no rights to the Degrassi franchise! I am however a massive fan. Hope you enjoy my escape xoxo****

**Sorry this is so late I have had exams but I am finally on break!**

**Eli's POV**

As I walked over to her sitting on my bed I placed her hands on her cheeks tilting her face up at me. "Are you sure you don't mind me going to Adams for guys night?"

"Eli, you have not had a break in forever, just go!"

"But what if you need anything or feel sick?"

Clare chuckled, "I am only ten weeks I think I can look after myself, besides I am just going to watch some rom-coms and fall asleep, you really wont be missing anything here…."

"Alright then, I'm off." I said as I kissed the top of her head before heading out the door.

"Wait!" she called after me.

"Yes?" I replied with a weary smirk.

"Please don't tell Adam yet…"

"My lips are sealed my love" I replied reassuringly. I still don't understand why she doesn't want him to know. He is our closest friend and he is already curious that she has been saying with me for three weeks, but I guess while she isn't showing it can remain our secret.

* * *

As I knocked on the Torres' back door, Adam got off the couch and unlocked it.

"I brought COD," I smiled as I pulled it out of my bag.

"Sweet." He replied exiting out of the game he had been playing before I arrived.

At that point Audra walked down the stairs, "Eli, I thought I heard you come in! I have to go to a school board meeting tonight but there is money on the counter upstairs for pizza and I should be home by 11."

"Did I hear that we will be home alone?" Drew smiled as he emerged in boxers from his room.

"Yes, but behave!" she warned as she walked up the stairs and left the house.

"So guys what are we doing tonight?" Drew said as he plonked himself in-between us on the couch.

"X-box, aren't you going out with Bianca?" Adam replied.

"Nah she said she has to do school work…" He answered as he rolled his eyes, "So why don't we kick this party up a notch?" he continued, walking to his shortly returning with a bottle of vodka and red cups.

Clare would kill me if I did anything stupid I thought…. But than again in a few months I would become a teen dad. A supportive, full-time teen dad that works, goes to school and lives with my parents and girlfriend. Tonight I need a break from my reality. "I'm in," I smiled before taking the bottle from Drew's hand and taking a swig. "Good" Drew replied following my lead, we both looked at Adam. "I think I will observe at this point…" He said clearly worried about where this night was heading. "Fine screw it!" he yelled before coping his brother and I.


End file.
